


She Knows She's Ali's

by RussellRose



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Consent, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussellRose/pseuds/RussellRose
Summary: Ali takes control for the night.





	She Knows She's Ali's

Their apartment door crashes open as Ashlyn and Ali burst through it. They’re kissing forcefully, fighting for control. They know this game; whoever pins the other first wins. They’re both a little breathless, but unwilling to stop; breaking the kiss is as good as giving up. Their teeth clash, their lips are swollen and bruised, and their tongues are relentless as they try to be the one fucking the other’s mouth.

Ashlyn has her hands in Ali’s long hair, pulling it roughly, hoping to gain some leverage.

Ali has a strong grip on the lapels of Ashlyn’s blazer, first pulling her close, then trying to push her against the wall.

Before Ali can push her all the way against the wall, Ashlyn spins them, trying to push Ali instead. In that moment, Ali moans into Ashlyn’s mouth, sufficiently distracting her so that Ali can quickly push her up against the opposite wall of the hallway. Ashlyn, caught off guard, loosens her grip in Ali’s hair just enough for Ali to roughly pin her arms flush against the wall.

Ali finally breaks their kiss. “I win. You’re mine tonight.”

Ashlyn doesn’t even try to struggle; she knows she’s Ali’s.

She swallows thickly, and though Ashlyn is taller, as she relinquishes all control, her demeanor suggests otherwise. Her eyes are wide, her pupils dilated, and she’s looking up at Ali. She licks her lips, her mouth open slightly with wanting, but she knows she has to wait.

She takes a breath in, as though she’s about to speak.

“Did I tell you that you could talk?” Ali snaps, narrowing her eyes.

Ashlyn quickly shakes her head and takes a shaky breath.

Ali looks pleased with this response. “I’m going to let go of you now, but you’re going to stay exactly where you are. Understand?”

Ashlyn nods.

Ali takes a step back and slowly rakes her eyes over Ashlyn’s body. “Clothes off.”

Ashlyn’s muscles twitch, as though she’s about to move, but she remains where she is against the wall.

“Very good.” She smirks with approval. “Alright, you’re allowed to walk down the hall into the bedroom now. Stand in the middle of the room.”

Ashlyn slowly moves away from the wall and does as she’s told. Ali follows behind her, watching Ashlyn’s movements and deciding what she wants first.

When she reaches the bedroom, Ashlyn stands silently, looking at the ground. Ali comes up behind her and trails one long fingernail down her neck as she circles to stand in front.

“Take your clothes off, slowly.”

Ashlyn begins. First her blazer is dropped to the floor behind her. Then she loosens her tie as slowly as possible. She keeps her chin tilted downwards, but looks up at Ali, desperately wanting any response at all.

Ali’s lips are ever so slightly turned up, but she raises one eyebrow when she sees Ashlyn glance up at her. 

Ashlyn quickly lowers her gaze; she knows her place tonight. She unbuttons her shirt and it, too, falls at her feet. As she unbuckles her belt, Ali holds out her hand. Ashlyn takes another shaky breath and nearly moans aloud. She slowly pulls her belt through each loop on her pants, her breathing becoming more rapid as she goes. She knows what’s coming.

She slips off her boots, lets her pants pool at her ankles, and toes off her socks; she wasn’t instructed to bend down. She pauses, standing in front of Ali in only her boxers and sports bra. She glances up at Ali again, and notes her unimpressed look. She realizes that she’s done it wrong; she was told to take her clothes off, but she’s still wearing some. She drops her gaze, her cheeks flushing in shame. She knows she’s supposed to obey everything Ali orders her to do. She finally removes her sports bra and boxers.

She stands naked in front of Ali, vulnerable. 

Ali nods slightly, but her expression gives nothing away. Ashlyn can only hope she’s pleasing her.

“Lie down.”

Ashlyn moves to the bed and starts to lie on her back.

“No.” Ali’s voice is sharp. “On your stomach.”

Ashlyn quickly turns over and lies still.

“Arms above your head. Spread your legs.”

Ashlyn does as she’s told.

“You’re not to move, you’re not to make a sound, no matter what I do to you.”

Ashlyn wants to acknowledge that she understands, but again she knows better than to move once she’s been told not to. So she remains still, even holding her breath as she waits for Ali to move. Ali takes her time, though, and Ashlyn is left nearly quivering in anticipation. She can already feel how wet she is; how turned on she is just from Ali’s commanding voice.

She hears slight movement and feels the bed dip to one side. Then she feels Ali’s sharp nails scratching down her back and she has to catch herself before she gasps out loud. Ali makes three more passes down her back, each one progressively harder than the last.

“Your back is marking up nicely tonight.”

Ashlyn is pleased; she knows it’ll hurt so good tomorrow.

Ali stands again, and Ashlyn feels desperate for more. Her cunt is aching already, but she knows Ali has just begun. She knows that she’s merely here for Ali’s pleasure.

It’s quiet for a moment, and then she hears the distinctive clink of her belt buckle. Her whole body tenses involuntarily. 

Ali moves towards her decisively, her heels loud against the wood floor. Ashlyn suddenly remembers that Ali is still fully clothed, and she feels herself grow even wetter.

Suddenly Ali snaps the belt across both of her ass cheeks. It stings, but Ashlyn is able to remain motionless. Ali pauses briefly, then repeats her pattern from the other side, creating an X on Ashlyn’s ass. Next she snaps the belt straight down the center of her ass. That one stings the most so far, but Ashlyn stays quiet and still.

Ali repeats the same three slaps over and over and over again.

Ashlyn is panting as quietly as she can, but she still hasn’t moved. It stings so bad, but so good. She wants more; she feels like she can’t withstand any more.

Ali pauses again. Ashlyn holds her breath. She knows that Ali doesn’t want to hear how affected she is by this. This is for Ali’s benefit alone.

Without warning, Ali snaps the belt over Ashlyn’s thighs, one time, two times, three times, five, ten, Ashlyn loses count. All she knows is the beautiful horrible delicious sting. She already knows that she’ll have trouble sitting tomorrow, and that only turns her on more.

As quickly as she began, Ali stops.

“Turn over. Eyes closed.”

Ashlyn complies.

Ali ties a blindfold over Ashlyn’s eyes. It’s silk, and Ashlyn wonders if it’s one of her ties. She doesn’t say anything, of course, but she’s relishing the blindfold.

Ashlyn feels one of her ankles jerked downwards toward the footboard. She realizes that Ali is taking even more control of her.

As both wrists and ankles are secured, Ashlyn notes that Ali has chosen their roughest rope tonight, and tied it tightly at that. She knows that she’ll have rope burn tomorrow, and she knows that Ali will continue to derive pleasure from knowing that everyone Ashlyn sees tomorrow will know that she’s Ali’s. It makes her clit throb, imagining everyone knowing just how much she’s willing to give to Ali.

She feels the bed dip by her side again. She waits, not knowing what to expect next. 

Ali secures clamps to both of her nipples at once, and this time Ashlyn can’t help gasping aloud at the unexpected sensation. Her gasp earns her a quick sharp slap to her face. She knows she was supposed to be quiet. Ali must be in a forgiving mood, though; she doesn’t remove the clamps. Instead she scrapes her nails over Ashlyn’s breasts and down her abs to just above her pubic bone. This leaves Ashlyn aching even more.

Ali stands again. Her heels make no noise, though, and Ashlyn can’t tell where she is. The room is silent. She doesn’t even know if Ali is still in their room. It’s possible that this is her punishment for gasping.

Ashlyn can’t tell how long she lies there; she just knows that she’s desperate for Ali to return. She does her best to lie still and silent. She wants, though. She wants release, friction, anything at all to relieve the painfully wonderful ache in her cunt.

She hears Ali’s heels again and has to resist wriggling with desire. She can’t tell what Ali’s planning. She loves when she doesn’t know how Ali’s going use her next.

The bed dips again, between her legs this time. She feels Ali’s jeans scrape along her inner thighs. Ali straddles her hips and suddenly Ashlyn knows. Ali’s going to fuck her. She feels her walls clench, and by now her thighs are dripping. Ashlyn is unbelievably turned on by the fact that Ali is going to fuck her fully clothed, heels and all. 

She feels the tip of Ali’s cock hover just on the outside of her folds. Then Ali thrusts into her, bottoming out quickly. She pulls almost all the way back out, then thrusts in hard again. She repeats this a few times, then settles into a slow and hard rhythm. Ashlyn knows that this is what feels best for Ali. She knows that this rubs Ali’s clit just right. She knows Ali can go a long time like this. She takes Ali’s relentless fucking.

Ashlyn loses her sense of time again. She loses herself to Ali’s steady rhythm and the feeling of the rough fabric creating friction in all the wrong places; though she knows that the friction is causing another lasting mark on her body.

Ashlyn’s surprised when the rhythm changes. Ali’s fucking her faster and more shallowly now, and it’s hitting her g-spot every single time. It feels so good and she wants it so badly. Then Ali leans down and swirls her tongue around one of the clamps on her nipple. Ashlyn groans out loud at this and immediately recognizes her mistake.

Ali has stopped. She pulls out. Ashlyn wants to cry at the sudden loss. 

She feels Ali slowly moving up her body. She stops to remove the clamps. Ashlyn’s nipples are so hard and sore that she can’t tell whether it’s relief or loss that she feels once they’re gone.

Ali leans down and whispers, “you could’ve kept them if you had stayed quiet. I know you miss them already.”

Ashlyn knows, too. As soon as she felt Ali’s breath on her nipples she realized that she missed them.

Ali sits back up and moves a bit farther forward. She presses her cock against Ashlyn’s lips. Ashlyn opens her mouth immediately, feeling her saliva pooling already as she waits. She wants it so badly, and she’s sure that Ali knows that. She’s sure that Ali is denying her on purpose.

Then Ali thrusts into Ashlyn’s mouth, and Ashlyn has to resist groaning again. Ali fucks her mouth steadily. Ashlyn wishes she wasn’t wearing a blindfold now so that she could look up at Ali as she rides her. 

Ashlyn’s throat feels raw and lips chafed, and still Ali doesn’t stop. Ashlyn continues to take it for as long as Ali wants her to.

Abruptly Ali pulls out and climbs off of the bed. A few moments later she’s back. This time she’s standing on the bed. She places one foot on Ashlyn’s sternum. Her heel digs into the space between her breasts. Ashlyn’s breath hitches, knowing that this is Ali’s way of letting her know that she’s still naked and vulnerable while Ali has retained at least some of her clothing. 

After that minute of control, Ali straddles Ashlyn’s head. She keeps her pussy just out of Ashlyn’s reach. Ashlyn wants to taste her so badly. Ali lowers herself slowly down until Ashlyn’s tongue is able to just barely reach her. Ashlyn only manages a couple of licks before Ali pulls away again. 

Ashlyn is starting to get frustrated, but she knows better than to show it. She keeps her head firmly on the pillow, waiting for Ali to give her what she knows they both want.

Finally Ali lowers herself fully onto Ashlyn’s face. Ashlyn can’t get enough; she loves when Ali uses her like this. She loves knowing that she can make Ali feel good from this.

Ali is rocking her hips back and forth and Ashlyn’s whole face is drenched. Ali is moaning loudly, and Ashlyn can picture her holding her breasts and pinching her nipples with her head thrown back, long gorgeous hair cascading down her back. Ashlyn knows that she can come from this. She knows that she doesn’t even need to be touched when Ali is fucking her face like she is.

Ashlyn knows that Ali knows this, too.

Ali suddenly pulls herself up off of Ashlyn’s face. It’s all Ashlyn can do to not whine at the loss.

“You are not allowed to come until I tell you to. I’m going to come on your face soon, and you cannot come yet.” Ali’s voice is rough and deep, and it only makes Ashlyn want her more.

Ali lowers herself down again and resumes fucking Ashlyn’s face. Soon she’s moving more quickly and moaning even louder. Then Ali screams and Ashlyn feels Ali’s orgasm ripping through her entire body. Ali’s hips are bucking wildly against her face and Ashlyn’s clit is so hard she doesn’t know how she’s going to keep from coming.

She continues licking and sucking until Ali takes her pussy away from her. Ashlyn is a bit surprised; Ali often orgasms multiple times in a row from this.

“I see you didn’t come yet, just like I told you. I’ll give you a reward for that.”

Ali removes the blindfold from Ashlyn’s eyes. She has to blink a few times, but then Ali comes into focus and all Ashlyn can do is stare. Ali’s still wearing her tight tank top and her heels from earlier, but she’s added Ashlyn’s button-up that had been discarded on the floor. Ashlyn knows how she must look. She knows that Ali can see just how much she wants her.

Ali isn’t done yet, though.

She climbs back onto the bed, this time straddling Ashlyn’s abs. She grinds against Ashlyn for a few minutes, careful not to touch any area the might provide some relief. Ashlyn swallows thickly and feels herself get even wetter.

“I’m going to make myself come again, on top of you. Your eyes will remain on me the entire time. You are not allowed to come yet.”

Ashlyn feels her eyes grow even wider. She wants Ali to come again. She wants to feel Ali’s wetness on every inch of her body. She hopes Ali wants that, too.

Ashlyn couldn’t close her eyes if she wanted to. She’s riveted. She doesn’t know where to look first. She thinks Ali is stunning like this. She wants to stay like this forever if it would make Ali feel good. Ali’s head is thrown back, just like Ashlyn had pictured. She’s rubbing quick circles around her clit. Then she inserts three fingers into her pussy and begins rocking on them quickly. Ashlyn gasps slightly at the sight. She wasn’t quiet enough, though. Ali continues rubbing her clit, but removes her fingers and slides them into Ashlyn’s mouth.

“Suck them, and be quiet.”

Ashlyn bobs her head up and down as far as she can reach. She swirls her tongue around Ali’s fingers. She gently grates her teeth up and down. Ali’s breath catches at that and she looks down and meets Ashlyn’s gaze. She looks wrecked. She looks beautiful. Ashlyn sucks harder, noticing that Ali has begun rubbing her clit faster. They maintain eye contact until Ali comes, hard, and slumps forward over Ashlyn’s chest.

Ali’s fingers slip from Ashlyn’s mouth. She wishes that she could reach Ali. She wants Ali’s lips. She wants to kiss her slow and deep to let Ali know how much she loves her, loves this.

Finally Ali is recovered enough to sit up. She looks down at Ashlyn with a small, soft smile.

“That was amazing, Ash. I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Ashlyn’s breath catches again and she bites her lip. She wishes that she knew whether or not she’s allowed to speak yet. 

Ali leans down and presses the shortest of kisses on the corner of Ashlyn’s mouth, then whispers, “tell me what you want.”

Ashlyn opens her mouth, a thousand desires running through her head, but nothing comes out. She’s aching so badly, wanting so much… but she also doesn’t want Ali to give up control yet. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, but ultimately just shakes her head slightly.

Ali’s eyes darken. “Oh. You’re mine, huh? I guess I’ll do what I want to you then. Don’t come yet.”

Ashlyn whimpers, and when Ali doesn’t reprimand her, she figures that means that she can make all the noise she wants now.

Ali is still straddling Ashlyn’s abdomen. She leans down and gently closes her teeth around one of Ashlyn’s nipples, making sure not to touch it. She tugs upwards and Ashlyn groans softly. Her nipples are still so sensitive. Ali knows this and she glances up to make eye contact with Ashlyn when she flicks her tongue over Ashlyn’s hard nipple. Ashlyn throws her head back and squirms against her bindings. Ali swirls her tongue around both nipples a few times, then inches her way downward slowly. She licks along the top of Ashlyn’s pubic hair, then down her thigh, skipping Ashlyn’s cunt. Ashlyn feels like she might explode as Ali continues licking and biting her way down to Ashlyn’s ankle. She swirls her tongue around the sensitive inner skin of Ashlyn’s ankles, then starts back up the other leg.

When she reaches Ashlyn’s cunt again, she pauses. She blows gently and Ashlyn shudders. She licks slowly, her tongue flat, up through Ashlyn’s folds. Ali moans at the taste. Ashlyn feels her walls tighten again and her clit is painfully hard. Ali looks up at her again and then runs the very tip of her tongue over Ashlyn’s clit.

Ashlyn groans loudly, and she knows that she’s so close. She looks back down to Ali, silently begging her. Ali denies her, running the tip of her tongue over Ashlyn’s clit again. Ashlyn’s panting and writhing. 

Ali lifts her head up. “You can come when I tell you now.”

Ashlyn doesn’t know how much longer she can last. She prays that Ali lets her come quickly.

Ali dips her head down again and sucks Ashlyn’s entire clit into her mouth. She bites down, hard, then pulls her mouth off and says, “Come for me.”

Ali places her mouth around Ashlyn’s clit again and Ashlyn screams and her whole body tenses and shakes and she’s gushing and pulling against the ropes holding her in place, wanting so badly to have her hands in Ali’s hair. 

She gulps in air as she slowly comes down. Ali is drawing slow circles with her tongue around the outside of Ashlyn’s clit, and when she sees Ashlyn start to relax a bit, she moves her tongue down to run it through Ashlyn’s wet folds, moaning again at how wet they are. She hears Ashlyn sigh and lifts her head up.

Ashlyn is spent, used. She can’t do anything except lie there and try to breathe. She feels Ali crawling up to her. Ali brushes the sweaty hair that’s plastered to Ashlyn’s face back, then slowly moves away. She unties all of the ropes that were keeping Ashlyn in place, and Ashlyn gingerly moves her limbs. She’s sore all over in the most amazing ways.

Ali crawls back into bed, shuts off the light, and kisses Ashlyn goodnight. Ashlyn grins and revels in the fact that she knows she’s Ali’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just one of those fics that pops into your head and suddenly you've spent three hours writing it in the middle of the night...
> 
> This is also the first fic that I've posted anywhere in a *really* long time - I'd love feedback!
> 
> Aside from the names used, this is entirely a work of fiction.


End file.
